


Because it's chemistry

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/M, One Shot, i keep forgetting that Indira is oc XD, there is no actual point to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: College AU where Bhalla and Indira meet





	Because it's chemistry

Bhalla only ever visited the university library when he had exams, that was the one time he was in desperate need of the serious ambience. He never bothered to visit the place at any other occasion.

The library was mostly vacant when he entered. Contrary to his behavior, all of his peers went home for preparations. He found himself the table at the corner, the one that he’d proclaimed as his during the initial weeks. He had an almost full view of the study hall from his seat, he could keep track everyone walking in and out, but most importantly, there were no windows in the corner. Nothing bothered Bhalla to the extend to what sunlight falling on his face did. And no windows meant no distractions.

He made himself comfortable on his chair, fishing out his pen and his materials as he set his mind to drown in the world of bondings and bond-line structures.

An hour later, Bhalla understood why Einstein’s hair was the way it was. He was ready to pull his hair out. Between the values and theories and chemical anomalies, it was a miracle that he wasn’t really pulling his hair out. He shut his book with a smack, frustrated at everything. He raised his head from his table only to be met with a sympathetic smile of the girl sitting two tables across from him. He hadn’t even noticed her enter the hall.

“Chemistry ?”, she asked, pointing at his book.

He nodded silently, having no energy to spare.

“Organics ?”, she asked again.

He shook his head. He should probably give a verbal answer, but, he found that his brain couldn’t function enough to come up with one.

She scrunched her face in disgust, “That’s tough ! I feel you.”

Bhalla cleared his throat, and also tried to clear his head.

“What about you ?”, he gestured to her table full of books.

“Basic electronics.”

Rising from his seat and walking towards her, Bhalla let out a heavy breath, “That’s sounds even worse.”

She laughed at his sympathetic condition, but, she didn’t seem to be as frustrated at the subject as he was.

“May I ?” he asked, pointing to the chair opposite to her.

She gestured him to sit down, and offered her hands, “Indira. Second semester, electrical engineering. What about you ?”

Bhalla shook her hand hastily. “Bhalla. Second semester, mechanical.” He paused for a minute and added, “Unfortunately.”

“You seem very happy with your choices.” She laughed out again.

“Oh no, I am. Just not very happy with the studying part of it.”

The answer only made Indira laugh harder.

“I’m glad that you are amused at my desperate condition.” He tried saying it with a straight expression, but, Bhalla couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face.

“How is this going ?” Bhalla gestured at all books spread across the table.

Indira brought her laughter under control and replied, “Definitely better than how you’re doing.”

“Why did you choose mechanical anyway ?”

Bhalla took a deep breath and started explaining the “superiority” of mechanical engineering to every other branch. Indira, listened to him ramble constantly breaking out in laughter, which never stopped Bhalla from more rambling. One topic led to another, led to Indira putting away her books, led to Bhalla making himself comfortable on a chair where the sunlight fell beautifully on his face.

Days later, when Bhalla flunked his test and Indira had effortlessly aced hers, Bhalla wasn’t one bit upset. This bond is something he understood and truly loved, he’d gladly trade his grades for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments, feel free to leave a constructive criticism


End file.
